<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Alone ( Tadashi x OC ) by W01f18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151901">Never Alone ( Tadashi x OC )</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01f18/pseuds/W01f18'>W01f18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Hero 6 (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01f18/pseuds/W01f18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitiara has struggled a lot in her childhood from losing her parents to being alone, well besides her Uncle who looks after her. Throughout time Kitiara has develop a tough personality, but still is a big heart on helping others around her. She's also a gifted girl in things robotic and maybe a few other tricks up her sleeves. But what happens when she transfers to SFIT? Will she be able to make friends? Maybe fall in love? Or forever be alone? </p><p>Tadashi x OC</p><p>This is my first ever fanfic, and sorry if the description is lame or just plain terrible, personally I'm not very good at it. I hope you enjoy this fanfic tho! :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kitiara POV</p><p>My life hasn't always been easy, my parents died in a car accident when I was pretty young. I was seven when it happened, it broke my heart when they died, it was even harder when it came to the funeral. But I remember what my parents said to me whenever I felt sad or discouraged. I repeated their words in my head, I had to remain strong for them.</p><p>My Uncle Luis was the one who offered to care for me, and so it was decided that I would be living with him from now on. He cared about me for sure, but most of the time it felt like I was on my own. He would go out a lot, and would come home really late. Now I know what your thinking "He probably came home really drunk", but no he didn't. He actually came home super exhausted and sometimes had bruises all over his arms. At first I thought my Uncle was doing street fights for money, but I didn't want to believe it.  Later I learned that he was fighting for money, but he didn't fight like wrestlers do, instead it was karate mixed with Jujitsu.</p><p>My Uncle decided to teach me how to fight in order to protect myself, in case I ever got into any trouble or someone wanted to cause harm to me. My Uncle was a little hard on me, he wanted me to be prepared to take on the world. I would feel so sore after each training session, but I've grown used to it.</p><p>Later on I decided to enroll in a university, not far from here. I always worked twice as hard, and made sure to keep up with all my assignments. I also joined a robotics club, since after some time I stared inventing again. I created bouncing shoes that allowed me to jump pretty high and it also had shock absorb impact so that I would land safely. One night there was a festival going on in Downtown San Fransokyo. I wanted to go so badly, but my Uncle didn't allow me, but I wasn't gonna take no for an answer, I'm eighteen for crying out loud! When he went out as usual, I decided to sneak out. I put an alarm on my wristwatch to tell me when I should head back, just in case I wandered off and did something else. </p><p>I planned on using my bounce shoes to help me get there quickly. It was going to be my first test on trying these out, soo.. hopefully I don't end up in the hospital. I grabbed my cloak that went to my mid calf and headed towards the roof.</p><p>*Many Stairs Later *</p><p>I pushed the door open and stepped out onto the roof. I looked around a bit admiring the view. "San Fransokyo looks beautiful at night", I mumbled.  As I was admiring the view I was able to see where the festival was. I gave a small nod and turned on my shoes. I pulled up my hood and took a deep breath "Okay here we go", I said, and with that I started to run. As I reached the edge of the building, I held my breath.... and jumped.</p><p>I was so high in the air, I could practically see half the city, I may have been a bit dramatic, but I was so overwhelmed with the view. I looked down and saw that the roof I was going to land on was getting closer. I closed my eyes and got ready for impact, when I opened them I had landed safely. I looked behind me and then looked at my shoes. "It worked", I whispered. I smiled and then chuckled to myself feeling so accomplished. "Now to the festival". I continued to jump building to building until I finally reached the festival. I pulled my hood down and jumped off the building I was on and went on my exploration.</p><p> </p><p>It was all so beautiful, I tried a lot of their foods and played some games.  At the end there was a mini Parade of performers like people doing cool flips and women dancing with their umbrellas and fans. I was very intrigued on the performance that I did watch where I was going, and bumped into someone "Oh, sorry", I said sheepishly "It's quite alright", he said with a kind smile, I returned the smile and continued to watch the performance. It was all so amazing, when everything came to an end, I headed home. I decided to take the scenic route, but what I didn't know was that a certain Professor saw me.</p><p>The next morning my Uncle sent me to go pick up breakfast, since we were both too lazy to cook. I entered a little shop that was also a restaurant, and ordered what my Uncle and I wanted. The shop owner told me it would take about fifteen minutes. I took this time to explore the shop, as I was looking around I bumped into someone. I was going to apologize, but when I looked up I was shocked to see that it was the same man from last night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Introduction 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kitiara's POV</p><p>"Oh sorry about that, I should watch where I'm going", he said with a slight chuckle." Oh, no it was my fault, I should be sorry ", I said with a slight smile. "Say aren't you the same girl that bumped into me from last night's festival?," he asked.</p><p>"Oh, yeah... that was me," I said, a little embarrassed. "Ah, I knew you looked a little familiar, did you enjoy the festival ?", he asked. "Oh yeah, everything was so beautiful and pretty amazing", he nodded at my response. "Was it a long walk for you to reach the festival?", he asked. "Ah, no it wasn't too far from where I live, I got there pretty fast", I said with a slight smile. "You must be a fast walker, or should I say jumper ". My eyes widened a bit when he said that last sentence." You saw me?", I asked him. He nodded his head "I saw you walk into an alley, which was a bit suspicious, so I followed you and by the time I got to the entrance I saw you jump up on top the apartment building", I looked at him shocked and cursed myself for not being more careful.</p><p>I tensed up a little and I think he noticed, he chuckled "Relax kid, I'm not a police officer, but I am curious. How were you able to jump that high? Do you have in human powers or did you use some type of tech to help you?". I relaxed and let out my breath that I was holding, and smiled a bit. I chuckled a bit before answering his question. "Well I definitely don't have superpowers, but I did invent these bouncing shoes that gave me the ability to jump pretty high. And they also have shock absorb impact". Now it was his turn to have a shocked expression", You made those?", he asked. I just nodded my head.</p><p>"I'm quite impressed, I don't think any of my students invented something like that", I was a bit confused when he said that. "Order for Callaghan", shouted the shop owner. Then it all clicked, he's the head professor of SFIT, and was also one of my fathers closest friends.</p><p>He walked up to the window to pick up his order. He then walked back over to me." Your Robert Callaghan, my father used to talk a lot about you. He would say that you inspired him a lot", I told him." Oh, who was your father? ", he asked. I was about the answer when the shop owner called my name "Order for Morales", I walked up, picked up my order and thanked the man.</p><p>I then walked back to Callaghan." Morales huh, by any chance was your father, Alejandro Morales?", he asked and I nodded "That was him", I said with a bit of sadness in my voice. Callaghan noticed the change of tone in my voice" I heard what happened, I'm very sorry for your loss, "giving me a sad smile. " Yeah, but my parents always said to always remain strong," I said." Your father and I were pretty close, we were both in the military, but later we decided to dedicate our time towards science and technology. He did tell me a little bit about you, and how at the age of five you started making your own inventions", I laughed a little "Yeah, he helped me a lot with my projects, those were good times", I said with a sigh. "Well it was a pleasure to meet you Professor Callaghan, but I should head back home, my Uncle is probably wondering what's taking me so long", I said with a small chuckle.</p><p>He laughed " I understand, but if you don't have anything going on tomorrow maybe you can stop by SFIT, I can give you a small tour of the place". I looked up at him remembering my father mentioning it a few times. "SFIT, I've heard many good things about the Institution", I said with a small smile. Callaghan smiled "Then you should definitely stop by. Here, this is my office number ", he handed me a contact card, I grabbed it and stared at it for a few seconds before looking back up." I'll think about it, but thanks again". " By the way I never got your name" he asked. I slightly turned towards him " Kitiara Morales" I said with a slight smile and gave him a two finger salute. Callaghan waved goodbye and we parted ways.</p><p>I arrived at home and my Uncle turned away from the TV. "Finally! What took you so long Kitiara?", he asked with a bit of concern. "I bumped into the head Professor of SFIT, and we had a bit of a conversation. He would like me to visit the institution tomorrow". I walked over to the dining table and took our food out of the plastic bag. " So, are you going?", he asked. I looked at him "Do you want me to go?", I asked. My uncle walked over to the table and sat down with a heavy sigh." Listen Kitiara, last night I was thinking. You're a grown up and I can 't always keep you safe, and you should make something of yourself out there in the world. I mean that's why I taught you how to defend yourself ", I nodded in agreement and giving him a face saying " Yeah obviously".</p><p>My Uncle chuckled "Also your father told me that he wanted you to attend that school, because he saw how talented and smart you are Kitiara", I looked down, grinning slightly. "Thanks Tio Luis, it means a lot hearing that ", I said with a small smile." No problem kiddo, now I don't know about you, but this heart to heart talk has made me hungry. Lets eat!" , he said and I let out a small laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kitiara POV</p><p>The next day I decided to head over to SFIT. I was curious on how the place looked and to see how "great" it is. My Uncle wasn't home at the moment, so I left a note on the dining table in case he wondered where I went.</p><p>I decided to ride my foldable penny board, I never really liked taking public transportation. It's always so crowded and it tends to smell pretty bad. I locked the door behind me and jogged down the stairs. I exited the apartment complex and set my penny board down on the street. I put in my earphones and pressed play on my phone, and started skating my way to the institution.</p><p> </p><p>*Time Skip*</p><p>I was skating through one of the slightly busy parts of San Fransokyo. I enjoy coming to this part of the city, it has more lively energy. Eventually I had to get off my penny board since I was approaching the more hilly parts of San Fransokyo. I hopped off, folded my penny board and put it in my small messenger bag.</p><p>I was still pretty far from the institution. I looked around, and spotted a cable car coming my way. I stared at it, and thought, Eh, why not and plus it didn't seem that crowded. I let it pass me, before letting it get too far I sneaked on from the back. I gripped on one of the poles and leaned out of the car. I looked at all the sights San Fransokyo had to offer, I always loved this part of the city, it made me feel so free. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I opened them as I breathed out and spotted a cafe named the "Luck Cat Café''. I kept looking at it as the car passed it, it seemed pretty popular. I glanced at it one last time before looking forward.</p><p>*Time skip *</p><p>After sneaking off the cable car, I skated the rest of the way. A little while later I made it to the campus, and it looked pretty cool. I went ahead and skated onto the campus looking for the Robotics Labs, since Professor Callaghan's office is located there. As I was looking for it, I was also looking at the other buildings. They all looked so fancy, and the atmosphere was surprisingly comforting, like I can be myself here.</p><p>After skating around, I was able to find the right building. I hopped off my board and put it back in my bag. Before I walked up the stairs, I stared up at the building. It was all glass and was round. "Nice", I said softly with a small smile. I climbed the stairs and entered the building. I was amazed at how huge it looked inside. Students were walking around with their heads in their books, while others were talking with their friends. After standing in the same spot for like five minutes, I started to look for a school map.</p><p>I spotted one on a wall to my left. I walked up to it and began looking for Callaghans office. I had a hard time understanding this map. I sighed in frustration, and someone must've noticed because someone lightly tapped my shoulder. I turned my head and saw that it was a tall girl with blonde hair, wore a lot of yellow and had pink glasses.</p><p>"Hi! I saw that you were staring at the school map for a while. Do you need any help?", she asked me with a smile. "Uh.. yeah a little, I've never been here before as you can probably tell" , I said with a tight smile." Oh no! You're not the only one! She said with a slight chuckle. "I remember my first day here, it was like a maze. I was late to all of my classes.", she said laughing.</p><p>I chuckled a little giving her a small smile." Anyway, where are you trying to head?" , she asked. "Oh, well I'm trying to find Professor Callaghan's Office", I told her." Oh! I'm actually heading in that direction. I can take you there if you'd like!", she said with a big smile." Oh, uh, yeah. Please, lead the way ", I said with a small grin.</p><p>We walked side by side towards Callaghans office. "So are you a new student here?", she asked." Oh no, I'm not. I'm just looking around, I've heard a lot of good things about this place", I told her." Oh, Okay! Are you in a university right now? ", she asked. I nodded,"Awesome! Are you thinking of transferring here? " . "Uh, I'm not sure yet, I'd like to look around a bit more before making a decision", I said. She nodded her head," Here we are! Just keep walking straight and his office is the first door on the right!", she said." Got it, thanks for helping me", I said with a small smile.</p><p>"It was no problem! I'm glad I was able to help! Oh, by the way. I never caught your name", she asked. "Oh, Kitiara", I said. She smiled widely "It was good to meet you Kitiara! I'm Honey Lemon", she said." Right back at ya", I said giving her a two finger salute. She waved goodbye and walked away.</p><p>I walked towards Callaghans door and knocked. "Come in," he said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kitiara's POV</p>
<p>"It's me Kitiara Morales" I said slightly sticking my head in the room." Ah Kitiara! Please come in", he said. I entered the room and walked over to his desk. "How are you doing?", he asked, " I'm doing fine, how 'bout yourself?", I asked. He chuckled a little "I'm doing well, did you have a hard time getting here?", he asked. "No, it was an easy trip. Well, up until I had to find your office, but I had some help", I told him. He closed his eyes and nodded his head, he then stood up and walked over to the door. He opened the door and said " Ready to see the wonders of SFIT?". I stared at him then the door and then back at him. I slightly smiled and gave him a small nod.</p>
<p>*Time skip *</p>
<p>We walked around the campus, Callaghan explained on which building has what and the history of the institution. I was starting to really like it here. We then came back to the Robotics Lab, he then proceeded to show me the "nerd lab", the place was pretty cool, students were testing out their inventions and we even talked to a few of them. Wishing them luck we proceeded out the main lab and stood in front of one of the personal labs." Okay I will admit, this place is really something else. Now I know why my father talked about it so much", I said with a small smile. Callaghan chuckled "Well the tour isn't over just yet, these are one of our individual labs that some of our students earn", he said and proceeded to open the door and turn on the lights. He nodded his head toward the room indicating for me to go in. As soon as I walked in I was amazed.</p>
<p>After looking around for a moment I broke the silence. "Okay, I am officially blown away. I mean look at this lab, it's so spacious, and not to mention that sweet view", I walked over to the large circular window that showed the campus. I slightly smiled and turned back to Callaghan. "When I was a kid, I wished for a lab like this, where I could invent all sorts of things. One day I'll get there. Whoever gets this lab, sure is gonna be lucky", I said with a small laugh.</p>
<p>"Then why don't you make your wish come true?", Callaghan asked me. I looked at him a little confused "What do you mean? " I asked. He walked over to me "This lab can be yours if you'd like", he said with a small smile. My eyes widen "Mine? No, I didn't earn it, and plus I'm not a student here" , I said with a chuckle and crossing my arms. I looked down sadly " I'm not that hardworking, another student who's worthy, deserves this lab", I said with a sad smile." Kitiara", he said softly while putting a hand on my shoulder." You've more than earned it, you've proven yourself on how hard you're willing to work, and how far you're willing to push yourself to succeed. You remind me of your father", I looked up at him when he said the last sentence.</p>
<p>"My father?", I asked. Callaghan nodded "He was a hard working man, and always pushed himself, but not too much that he'd hurt himself", he said with a small laugh. I laughed as well " But most importantly he always had faith and never gave up so easily", he added. I looked down smiling slightly "Plus I've seen your college transcript and high school records, and you truly are a gifted student Kitiara, and not to mention quite creative", he said. I smiled up at him " Thank you Professor Callaghan, you sure have a lot of faith in me", I said. He slightly chuckled "Of course, you deserve it. The lab was the last part of the tour, what are your final thoughts?", he asked.</p>
<p>I thought for a moment, going back to all that I saw and from what Callaghan told me. I slightly smiled and looked up "I say..... I can 't wait to get started ", with that Callaghan smiled and stuck out his hand. I extended my hand and shook his "Welcome to SFIT'', he said. I gave him a small nod and smiled "I can't wait to see what you create", he said and with that we left and began my transfer to SFIT.</p>
<p>When I got home my Uncle was on the sofa watching TV. I closed the door, causing him to look towards my direction. "Hey kiddo! So, how was the visit?", he asked." It was amazing actually, I learned more about the campus, it's programs and a lot of other cool stuff. It was really nice there", I told him as I sat next to him. He smiled at me "I'm glad you had fun, but the important question is, what did you decide in the end?", he asked. I smiled "This girl is transferring to SFIT''. My Uncle laughed and patted my back "I'm proud of you kid, but most of all your parents would've been so proud", he said. I smiled and gave him a small nod.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kitiara's POV</p>
<p>*A Few Days Later *</p>
<p>As soon as I received an email saying I was now a transferred student at SFIT, I immediately applied for my classes. I was ecstatic and I couldn't wait to start, and to start working in my very own lab. I start class tomorrow since today is a Sunday.</p>
<p>It was about twelve in the afternoon, and I was in the mood for some type of warm drink . I looked on my phone to see if there were any good cafés near me. There were some really good ones around, but then I saw one that sounded familiar. "The Lucky Cat Café", I mumbled. I remember seeing it when I was on my way to SFIT. It was a little far, but I was curious on how it looked like inside. I looked at the picture of the café on my phone, just something about it seemed familiar, but couldn't put my finger on it. I shook my head and proceeded to get ready. I decided to wear my black yoga pants, with a grey tank top and a flannel that had red, white and some blue and my black converse.</p>
<p>I was going to ask my Uncle to see if he wanted anything, but as usual he wasn't home. I sighed and quickly wrote a note and left it on the counter, in case he came home before me. I locked the door and jogged down the stairs. I walked out the building and placed my penny board on the street, plugged in my earphones, pressed play and off I went.</p>
<p>*Time skip *</p>
<p>I stopped in front of the café, picked up my board and placed it in my bag. When I looked up at the sign, I got that familiar feeling again like I came here before. I shook my head once again and proceeded inside. A little bell rang as I walked in, I looked around and thought it was a cute café. It wasn't too big nor too small, and it had a comfy vibe. I walked up to the counter and behind was a lady with her back turned towards me.</p>
<p>She gave me a quick glance and said "I'll be right with you sweetie", she said." No problem, take your time ma 'am", I told her with a small smile. As soon as she finished whatever she was doing she started to turn around while wiping her hand with a towel. "Sorry about that, now how can I he-" , she stopped mid sentence when she turned towards me. My smile disappeared and I raised my eyebrows, I stood there a little awkwardly since she was just staring at me. I was about to say something until she said my name.</p>
<p>I looked at her a bit surprised. How did she know my name, "Uh, yes?", I said with a side smile and moving my eyes side to side." Is that really you?", she asked. Now at this point I was really confused "Uh, what do you mean ma' am", I said with a small smile. "I'm sorry", she said with a small chuckle "But I don't know if you remember, but your mother and I were very good friends. And you both would come here often. I understand if you don't remember, you were only five at the time" , she said with a small smile.</p>
<p>I looked down and started thinking, and that's when I remembered. Why this place looked so familiar, I remembered how my mother would take me here after our walk through the park. I looked up at the lady "Miss Cass?", I asked, she smiled at me while putting her hands together" You remember!". I slightly laughed "Yeah, now I know why this place looked familiar ", I said. "Ohhh, it's good to see you again! You grew up beautifully Hon", she said with a soft smile. I slightly grinned "Thank you" I said. Her smile was then turned into a sad one "I'm really sorry about your parents, that must've been really hard for you", she said.</p>
<p>I smiled sadly while looking down "Yeah, it was, but I'm fine now. My parents would've wanted me to keep going in life and to remain strong, and that's what I'm doing", I said with a small smile. She smiled and nodded her head. "Well since you're here what can I get you? Anything you want on the house", she said. My eyes widen slightly " Oh, no. You don't have to do that Miss Cass. I don't mind paying at all", I said. She waved her hand "No, really I insist", I shook my head "No really, it's okay" , I said with a small smile. She then gave me a look. I sighed "Your not gonna let this go are you?", she simply shook her head. I signed once again "Okay, but next time I'm paying", I said with a smirk, she laughed "We'll see, but anyway what can I get for ya?" ,she asked." I would like a small Chai Tea Latte and one of those chocolate frosted donuts please", I told her. "Sure thing! Just give me a few minutes and I'll call you when it's ready ", I nodded my head and started to look around.</p>
<p>Looking around, not much has changed, it was still the same café from all those years ago. I stared out the window seeing the busy road of San Fransokyo. As I was staring out the window, I noticed something in the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see a guy, who seemed to be around my age struggling to carry a tray full of dirty mugs, some still filled with coffee. I was about to walk over to lend a hand when "Kitiara! Your order is ready", Miss Cass called me. I looked over at her, then back over to the guy. I saw that he wasn't struggling with the tray anymore, so I walked over to Miss Cass.</p>
<p>"Here you go sweetie", she said handing me my order. "Thank you Miss Cass", I said with a small smile. "Please call me Aunt Cass, no need for formalities", she said. I chuckled lightly " Okay Aunt Cass, it was really nice to see you again", I said grinning. "Same here sweetie! I hope to see you more often" , she said smiling. I laughed "I think you might, your pastries are irresistable", I said making Cass laugh. I turned to leave, but what I didn't know was the guy from earlier was walking right behind me. We collided, thus causing him to spill coffee on me, and dropping the tray.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Authors Note: This is the song I used when Kitiara was skating to the Cafe.  https://youtu.be/WIXjHt8KmUc</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>